Kai Del Smith
WARNING! The Following contants spoilers for The Elemental Resistance. Kai Del Smith is the son of Ray and Fay'oa. He is the prince of The Underworld and heir to his fathers' fortune, he is also the step-brother to Faith. He is the second known Demigod to have not been executed for his control over an Elemental Power. He also has a crush on Skylor. History At some point in time, Kai was born and left in the care of his father by his mother. He would grow up and discover that he could control Fire. He would end imprisoned and brought before the Fire Council where his father was forced to disown him. He would shortly be banished from his people. Kai would soon be visited by his mother who warned him of the trouble to come. He would later save Amber Princess Skylor from a pack of Llarrids. He was captured and imprisoned by Amber King Chen and Amber Queen Asolor where he met Mystake, the Primordial Goddess of Wisdom and learned that he was destined to achieve great things. He would end protecting the Amber Clan when the Earth Clan attacked, and along with Mystake, was ordered to run with Skylor, and protect her. Kai learned who Skylor was sometime after their escape, learning that he had found one of the five people he had to find. He would soon meet two of his uncles, Wu and Garmadon, the Primordial Gods of Order and Chaos. Kai would begin his training to master his powers, growing frustrated with Wu in the process and gaining words of advice from Garmadon where he learned that his mother had trained the two elders in the art of Spinjitzu and that she was the eldest child of The First Spinjitzu master. Kai would later fetch Skylor when Ivy Belrin would arrive at The Monastery, the group would shortly be ambushed by King Gravis and his Gravity Clan where they were rescued by Jay of the Destinies Bounty. Kai would later be present when Mystake told the tale of the Titans and the creation of Ninjago. He would then help aid in the fight against Nadakhan and his pirate crew where he revealed that his mother was the Queen of The Underworld and that he was its prince, causing Nadakhan to flea with his crew in fear. Kai and his forces would arrive at Ouroboros where they sought to gain the alliance of the Serpentine. He was gifted the armour worn by his mother and the shield she used by Mystake before heading to meet with Pythor where he was faced with a test. He fought against the five best warriors Pythor had, and as he seemed to be loosing, he was comforted by his mother and gifted her blade in which he used to passed the test. Gaining the loyalty of the Serpentine for the coming fights. Kai would soon journey with Faith, Skylor, Jay, Nya, Ivy and Hypnobrai Polar Claw when they encountered Clouse, an exiled mage of the Amber Clan. Kai was sent alongside his group to The Underworld where they were besieged by General Skeletor and his skeleton army. Kai would use his powers to summon his mother. When she arrived, he passed out from the sheer volume of power he used. He would soon awaken within the home of his mother where he would be spoken to about his use of the powers. He was curious as to why Skeletor hadn't been punished before hand only to learn that the treacherous general hadn't shown signs of ambition. He would soon go back to sleep to regain his energy and strength. He would soon enter an argument against his aunt and mother where he, along with Faith, punched Ko'ander. They were taken aside and later given a talk before discovering that Faith was his sister. Personality: In his eary youth, Kai was rash and bold, often acting before thinking. When he was banished, he became cautious of those around him and hard to trust. But a deep layer of need to protect and see all as an equal burns brightly. Kai has started to grow wise in his time with Mystake, Garmadon and Wu, taking things slowly. He has also started to listen to his heart and instincts. Appearance: Youth: In his youth, Kai was short and often wore a red shirt with dark red arms, he would wear dark grey pants. His hair was spiked but shaped like a flame. He also lacked a scar and had freckles. Early Adulthood: Kai has reddish brown spiked hair shaped like a flame. He has a scare over the right side of his face and lacks the freckles from his youth. He wears a red gi with lightweight armour. His outfit has amber outlines while he has a dark red obi and arms. Mid Adulthood: Relationships: Ray Smith: Kai and his father were very close early on in his youth, he would often play with his father or learn basic combat moves for self defence. However, when Kai was discovered to control Fire, their relationship became torn as he was disowned and banished. While they are now distant, he still loves his father and when given the chance, he will ask Fay'oa if he is doing well. Fay'oa: Kai never knew who his mother was until after he was banished from the Fire Clan. He would be visited by her and learn many things from her such as how he gained his Elementa Powers or why he was so different from the others. Skylor: The two first met when Skylor and her two guards were ambushed by Llarrids. While the two haven't spoke with each beyond the asking of if she was ok when the Earth Clan attacked, they both hold a deep love for the other, something that might one day blossom into something more. Mystake: At first, Kai was curious as to how Mystake knew who he was until he realised that she was one of the Primordial Gods. Faith: The two appeared to have a mutual understanding of one another, both having come from the very history of their worlds. As they progressed together, the two discovered that they were brother and sister. Trivia: * This version of Kai, like many others in the Elemental Resistance universe, is inspired off Greek Mythology. However, Kai is also inspired by Wonder Woman her entire history as the daughter of be it Hades or Zeus(Depending on which Earth you at) ** The Underworld Armour was heavily inspired by Wonder Woman's own appearance around the waist area. * Kai is the only Demigod alive and the only one with powers within Ninjago that isn't a Primordial God, Titan or Serpentine. ** This was later proved wrong when Faith was revealed to be the eldest child of Fay'oa. * While this version of Kai appears to be overpowered, his powers have a major drawback, he can easily exhaust himself if he uses too much power as seen when he summoned his mother, a Primordial God whom has near unlimited power. Gallery: Kai Del Smith Fire Samurai.jpg|Kai(Underworld Armour) Kai Del Smith.jpg|Kai(Fire Clan Clothing) Scan_20191004.png|Kai (Underworld Armour) sketch Scan_20190925 (18).png|Kai (Underworld Armour) sketch (Scrapped concept) Golden Samurai Kai.jpg|Kai (Underworld Armour) digital- scrapped concept Kai Del Smith Underworld Armour Colour.png|Kai (Underworld Armour) Colour Underworld Family.png|Kai with his Mother and sister Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Masters of Fire Category:Demigods Category:Elemental Resistance Members Category:Fire Clan Members Category:Heroes Category:Smith Family Category:The Elemental Resistance